criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The King Has Fallen
The King Has Fallen is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-second case in Explore the World and the one hundred and fifty-sixth overall. It takes place in Central America appearing as the final and fifth case in the region. Plot With the discovery that José Gutiérrez was a member of The Zodiac and had fled to his estate in Caracas, the team raced to the estate to arrest José and bring down his empire once and for all. When they arrived, Riya and the player entered the estate and started searching for José, only to find the body of his head of security, Maui Kanoa, dead in the courtyard, his skull punctured by a sharpened chess piece. Nia confirmed that the chess piece was a king and had been sharpened in order to perforate Maui's skull. The pair began the investigation, labelling José's daughter Rosanna Gutiérrez, stripper Cassie Quadrelli, and lawyer Amanda Prince as suspects along with reluctantly questioning the player's partner, Bradley Bourne. As the pair recounted the facts of the investigation. Riya accidentally triggered a hidden door and caused it to open, revealing a hidden laboratory. They searched through the laboratory where they found José burning evidence of his drug empire. The pair quickly arrested him and placed him in a holding cell, before finding reason to suspect Spencer's fiancée and The Divine Purpose organizer Aurora Garcia. They also discovered that Cassie had connections to multiple of José's employees and a sorrowful Bradley revealed that Maui used to work for Dominic Sayeed and was the one who killed his parents. Soon after, Rosanna entered the plane, insisting she knew who killed Maui. A glum Rosanna confessed that she and Maui had started courting, infuriating José. She quickly revealed her belief that her father was planning to have Maui killed due to this, prompting them to hurry over to his cell to confront him. José confessed that he wanted Maui dead for dating his daughter but swore he wasn't the one who did the deed. They soon discovered that José, and by extension Maui, had been dealing drugs to members of The Divine Purpose, angering Aurora. It was also revealed that Amanda used to be in a relationship with José, but he rejected her suddenly and broke her heart, with her confessing that was why she was so hellbent on bringing down his drug empire. Finally, the team placed the pieces together, arresting Cassie for the murder. Cassie confessed to the murder but explained that Maui was never the intended target and that he just got in the way. Cassie revealed that a while back, her friend from the strip club, named Celeste, went missing and she discovered that José had been forcing himself on her from Celeste's diary. She then seduced one of José's drug runners to discover the truth, revealing that José had killed Celeste when she threatened to go to the police. Infuriated, Cassie put her plan into action and started plotting how to avenge her fallen friend. She started seducing José's employees for information about him before killing them to tie up loose ends. Finally, Cassie perfected her plan and found the location of José's estate. She then sharpened a king chess piece to symbolise that José had fallen. Armed with the weapon, Cassie snuck into the estate and crept over to José's office, only to be interrupted by Maui. Knowing that there could be no witnesses, she used the chess piece to kill Maui, planning to remove it and use it to kill José. Suddenly, the GPA entered the estate and disturbed her plan, leaving her unable to kill José. Cassie then started shouting at the pair, saying that she was supposed to be the force of justice that avenged her late friend. In court, Cassie mocked Judge Armstrong, insisting that her form of justice was the correct one. Elvira then told her that if everyone went by an eye for an eye, the whole world would be blind. She then sentenced Cassie to life in prison for the murder of Maui Kanoa and multiple other people. Post-trial, Riya and the player spoke to Rosanna about where her father hid information. Rosanna confessed that her father had a safe in his study, prompting them to head there. After searching the study, they found the safe and unlocked it, sending the necessary files to Anya for analysis. A shocked Anya told the duo that Annelyse's, whose codename was Cancer, job to kill the President was to throw the planet into panic and leave it unprepared for what came next. She also revealed that Katherine Cline's kidnapping was also perpetrated to cause panic, confessing that Amir Haddid was a member of the Zodiac, codename: Leo. Imran accompanied the player in confronting Amir, who admitted his allegiance to the Zodiac to a furious Imran. Amir then started belittling his son, prompting Imran to tell him that he had no power over him anymore, insisting that he knew what he was worthy of. Afterwards, Imran and the player headed to the laboratory to discover more and after finding a notepad belonging to José, they sent it to Anya for analysis. Anya confirmed that the notepad contained details on the Zodiac, revealing that they had a plan known as Project Enigma in action, revealing that the Zodiac believed Project Enigma would "save the world". Meanwhile, the team prepared for Spencer and Aurora's wedding. At the wedding, the pair exchanged vows, with Spencer promising that nobody compared to her and Aurora insisting that paradise was a place on Earth with him. They then shared a kiss before Aurora threw her flower bouquet into the crowd. Following the reception, Bradley told the player that the events of the case had shown him that life was too short to waste, admitting that he wanted to ask Takagi on a date. After finding a suit for him to wear, Bradley asked Takagi, who told him that he didn't need to dress up to impress her. Takagi then accepted, saying she knew a nice restaurant nearby. Finally, as the team reconvened on the plane, Anya told them that she'd been rereading the documents sent to her and discovered that the Zodiac had a former contact in Bogotá, revealing that she'd scheduled a meeting with them to discuss the society. With no time to waste, Connor set a course to Colombia to meet with the Zodiac's former criminal contact. Elsewhere in the world, a figure in white stood in an dimly lit room, wandering over to a cabinet at the side of the room. They then opened the cabinet and took out a file on Bradley, labelling Takagi as one of his pressure points. They then looked over the rest of the files, revealing a detailed collection of the GPA's pressure points. The figure then told their fellow Zodiac member to begin prepping the next phase of Project Enigma, saying it was time. Summary Victim *'Maui Kanoa' (found dead in the estate courtyard, his skull punctured by a king chess piece) Murder Weapon *'Sharpened King Chess Piece' Killer *'Cassie Quadrelli' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess. *The suspect eats arepa. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess. *The suspect eats arepa. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess. *The suspect eats arepa. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess. *The suspect eats arepa. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays chess. *The suspect eats arepa. *The suspect drinks cider. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a silver accessory. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays chess. *The killer eats arepa. *The killer drinks cider. *The killer has AB- blood. *The killer wears a silver accessory. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Estate Courtyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Chess Box, Torn Card; New Suspect: Rosanna Gutiérrez) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Cassie Quadrelli) *Ask Cassie Quadrelli why she's in the estate. *Question Rosanna Gutiérrez about Maui's murder. (New Crime Scene: José's Study) *Investigate José's Study. (Clue: Locked Phone, Faded Photos) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Amanda Prince) *Interrogate Amanda Prince on why her phone was in José's study. *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Photos of the Estate) *Analyze Photos of the Estate. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Bradley Bourne) *Ask Bradley why he had photographing the estate. *Examine Chess Box. (Result: Bloodied Pin) *Analyze Bloodied Pin. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats arepa) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Laboratory. (Clues: Box of Chemicals, Broken Tech; New Suspect: José Gutiérrez) *Examine Box of Chemicals. (Result: Badge Insignia) *Examine Unknown Insignia. (Result: The Divine Purpose Symbol; New Suspect: Aurora Garcia) *Confront Aurora Garcia about her presence at the estate. (Attribute: Aurora plays chess and eats arepa) *Examine Broken Tech. (Result: Earpiece) *Analyze Earpiece. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cider) *Arrest José Gutiérrez for his crimes and allegiance to the Zodiac. (Attribute: José eats arepa) *Investigate Fountain Statue. (Clues: Torn Book, Bradley's Satchel) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (04:00:00) *Confront Cassie Quadrelli about her connections to José's employees. (Attribute: Cassie plays chess, eats arepa and drinks cider) *Examine Bradley's Satchel. (Result: Surveillance Photo) *Ask Bradley why he had a picture of the victim in his satchel. (Attribute: Bradley plays chess and drinks cider) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Rosanna Gutiérrez about her claims. (Attribute: Rosanna plays chess, eats arepa and drinks cider) *Confront José Gutiérrez about his plans to kill Maui. (Attribute: José plays chess and drinks cider; New Crime Scene: Grand Desk) *Investigate Grand Desk. (Clues: Faded Spreadsheet, Broken Frame) *Examine Faded Spreadsheet. (Result: Drug Dealing Records) *Speak to Aurora Garcia about the drug dealing to the members of The Divine Purpose. (Attribute: Aurora drinks cider) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Old Photo) *Confront Amanda Prince about her relationship with José. (Attribute: Amanda plays chess, eats arepa and drinks cider) *Investigate Scientific Equipment. (Clues: Stanley Knife, Test Tubes) *Examine Stanley Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood) *Examine Test Tubes. (Result: Tiki Totem) *Analyze Tiki Totem. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver accessory) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to We are the Zodiac (5/5). (1 star) We are the Zodiac (5/5) *Ask Rosanna Gutiérrez where her father hides information. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate José' Study. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: File on the Zodiac) *Analyze File on the Zodiac. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Amir Haddid) *Confront Amir Haddid over the Zodiac. *Investigate Secret Laboratory. (Clue: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (07:00:00) *Attend Spencer and Aurora's wedding. (Reward: Flower Crown) *See what Bradley wants to say. *Investigate Estate Courtyard. (Clue: Suit) *Analyze Suit. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Takagi Miyako) *Accompany Bradley in asking Takagi on a date. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Central America (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases